Nitrome Enjoyment System (arena)
Nitrome Enjoyment System (referred to in game as Nitrome Enjoyment Arena) is an area in Bump Battle Royale. It is unlocked in multiplayer modes at the start of the game, and appears on campaign mode on level 12 (Royal Rumble 4). The arena takes place on a giant Nitrome Enjoyment System. Appearance This arena appears as a giant Nitrome Enjoyment System, though appearing damaged and slightly different from previous Nitrome Enjoyment System iterations. The system follows the general Nitrome Enjoyment System appearance, having a rectangular appearance with rounder upper corners with the bottom of the console facing the player. The console has two vents at the top corners of the console, with a rectangle between both which has the words "Nitrome Enjoyment System" above a multicoloured rectangle. The left side of the console contains a line with a small knob on it, the top part of the line reading "8-BIT" and the bottom reading "24-BIT". The middle of the console has a dark grey oval shape with two flaps, below this oval shape being a "Reset" and "Eject" button; the bottom right corner contains a circular button labelled "P", above this being a smaller circular button with a green light in it. The upper part of the system appears to have been damaged, with black tape in one part and signs of wear. The lower part of the Nitrome Enjoyment System, visible at the very bottom of the system, contains the systems two Turbo Controller ports on the left side and a port for a headphone and a port for dinosaur on the right side. The arena's background consists of a constantly upwards moving wire-frame background. Game information The Nitrome Enjoyment System arena is an arena unlocked at the very start of the game for multiplayer modes and appearing in the campaign on level 12 (Royal Rumble 4). Level 12 pits the player against all other opponents the player has found in the game - bringing the total amount of opponents on the level to eleven. The Nitrome Enjoyment System arena is the simplest arena in the game in terms of setup, having no interactive objects or hazards whatsoever, the arena being a regular sized flat arena. Despite lacking objects that can be interacted with, the buttons of the Nitrome Enjoyment System will be press down when driven over, though the effect is merely aesthetic. The Nitrome Enjoyment System appears in the opening cutscene of Bump Battle Royale, appearing similar to its in-game equivalent though more damaged, with the upper left vent letting off smoke and having sparks coming from it. Arena exclusive quotes "Imagine life without Nitrome? Huh, no way." "What is this, the 1980s? I used to have one of those." "You know sometimes, you just gotta say, what the heck, I'm playing on a giant Nitrome console." Trivia *This arena is similar to the Final Destination stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as both are very simple stages with no objects to interact with whatsoever, and both are also found at the end of each game's campaign mode. Category:Bump Battle Royale Category:Nitrome Enjoyment System